feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Riyu
Profile A Divine Dragon who has taken on the form of a young boy. He was sealed away long ago and woke up reverted to a younger form, having lost most of his power. While he travels with the Liberation alongside Fontus for some time, he reveals himself as an enemy in Act 5, becoming the boss of the act. During the final battle against Mila and Duma, he gives the Liberation the "Blessing of the Divine Dragon", restoring some health to units each turn. Personality Despite the innocent, childlike personality he dons, he detests humanity above all. Degeneration is slowly claiming his mind, causing him to gradually forget his love for Mila in place of desiring revenge on humanity without even knowing why. He puts on a naive facade to prevent the Liberation from knowing of his true intentions. Even while falling into madness, he still holds some affection for Fontus. After regaining his power and fighting the Liberation, if Fontus has been recruited, Riyu believes that he has betrayed him in his insanity and is filled with both grief and rage. After his defeat by Valerie or Lucina, remnants of his spirit cling to Falchion. During Act 6, his spirit manifests and can communicate with wielders of Falchion. Having regained some of his sanity, he is less spiteful; while he still acts snarky and distrusts humanity, he respects Valerie for besting him and abhors Caduceus's resurrection of Mila and Duma as mindless puppets even more. On the other hand, he treats Lucina with more disdain for being a tool of Naga. Past Millennia ago, when the civilisation of dragons flourished, he was known as Grimnir and dutifully served under the Divine Dragon Mila, known as the Kingshield. When she followed her brother Duma into exile, Grimnir followed along to the land that would become Valentia. At some point, he found a young Fontus, who lost his parents to degeneration, and took the ice dragon in. While Mila watched over humans and offered her powers to their benefit, Grimnir grew distrustful as humanity gained more strength and influence, believing they would lead to the goddess's downfall. Eventually, he rebelled against her and was sealed away into a deep sleep that would last for a couple millennia. Present As of the events of Unity, he seeks to be reunited with his true body, trapped within the great tree that grew out of it during his sleep. While acting as an innocent child and being attacked by the Grimleal, the Liberation rescues him and he decides to travel with them for some time. Characters can give him offerings or do activities with him in order to raise support points and receive a temporary blessing that boosts their stats. Supports Riyu/Supports A Supports: * Fontus * Triton * Ilyse * Emrys In-Game Quotes Riyu/Quotes Personal Skill Divine Grace Roster Entry Trivia * Riyu shares his English and Japanese voice actors with Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. * He dislikes sand because it reminds him of the fallen dragon civilisation. However, he adores playing in the snow. Gallery God of the New World 2-26-19.png|Riyu's adult form, Grimnir Category:Male Category:Manakete Category:Antagonist Category:Characters